Sensei Yang
}} Sensei Yang is a character who appears in the fifth season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu in the episode "The Temple on Haunted Hill". His grave makes a physical appearance in the set 70751 Temple of Airjitzu. He makes a physical appearance in his ghost form in the set 70595 Stealth Raider 2.0. Background Possesion Sensei Yang was infamous for being a very strict teacher to his pupils. He was also the creator of "Airjitzu", an fighting style in which a someone can temporarily fly, while using Spinjitzu. After his death, his ghost had been rumored to exist in his temple, and his students were never heard of again. It is also stated that anyone who does not escape his temple before sunrise will become a ghost In "The Temple on Haunted Hill", the Ninja had visited his temple to receive the Scroll of Airjitzu. After finding out the Ninja's arrival, he planned make them hallucinate and see their worst fears. When the Ninja entered his dojo, he repeated his motto and attacked the Ninja with Dragon Swords. This was meant to scare Cole, as he is afraid of ghosts. While the Ninja try to escape, the temple starts to fill with water, Kai's fear. After Kai manages to open the door and escape, the Ninja encounter Zane's fear, Morro. The Ninja try to confront Morro, but he escapes to the attic, Jay's fear. After conquering all fears, Yang then hands them the Scroll of Airjitzu. However, he informs them that they only have five minutes left, reveals his past students as ghost, and tells the Ninja they will join his students. The Ninja then escape his temple, but Cole loses the Airjitzu scroll. After going back to get it, Cole returns after sunrise, becoming a ghost. While Cole and the others are depressed; Yang starts maniacally laughing. Skybound/The Dark Island Trilogy Sensei Yang makes a brief reappearance in the sixth season of Ninjago. His temple was taken by Nadakhan's Minfortune's Crew after Nadakhan lifted it into the air using his Djinn Blade. The Misfortune's Crew sprayed water inside his building, forcing him and his students out. Sensei Wu later experienced a vision of the future that included Yang, Dr. Julien, Acronix, Krux, Maya, and Ray. Day of the Departed In Day of the Departed, Yang's temple was shown to remain floating despite Jay making a wish that undid most of the events of the previous season. On the holiday Day of the Departed, Yang took advantage of Cole's growing feelings of insecurity, the magical Yin-Yang Eclipse, and the inclusion of an exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History to trick Cole into bringing him his old weapon, the Yin Blade. After Cole foolishly attacked him, Yang's magic brought back several defeated villains, whom he instructed to destroy the ninja so as to regain their places among the living. Yang then set out to use the Yin Blade, which was responsible for his ghostly state, that of his students, and the curse upon his monastery, to open a rift that would allow him to return to mortal form. Yang's pawns were defeated, with the exception of Morro who informed Wu and the other Ninja of what had transpired. Yang himself managed to open the Rift of Return only to be engaged by Cole, who eventually succeeded in destroying the Yin Blade and freeing Yang's students from his curse. After they passed through the rift and were returned to normal, Yang revealed that his previous use of the Yin Blade had stemmed from his fear that he would be forgotten when he died. Cole then helped him realize that he would be remembered due to his invention of Airjitzu, and attempted to take Yang through the Rift. However, the temple's curse forced one ghost to remain, and Yang chose to accept this fate and send Cole through the Rift before it closed. Cole became human again and Yang-now redeemed-remained as the resident ghost of the now noble temple, which the Ninja took up residence in. Hands of Time Curiously, Sensei Yang did not appear during The Attack while the Vermillion were assaulting his temple. Gallery Yang and Cole.png Master Yang Thought he was not Remembered.png TLNMVG Sensei Yang.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Appearances *70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds (as a ghost) *70595 Ultra Stealth Raider (as a ghost) *70751 Temple of Airjitzu (as a statue) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **The Temple on Haunted Hill **Wishmasters **Day of the Departed Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes *Sensei Wu's quote, "Iron sharpens iron", and later, "Iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling" may have been a reference to Yang's quote, "As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student!". *His grave and temple appears in 70751 Temple of Airjitzu. *An alternate version of the Day of the Departed special featured Yang having more than six students. *Yang appears as a supporting character in Tommy Andreason's Ninjago story Way of the Departed, in which he helps Cole deal with the threat of Clouse attempting to escape from the Underworld following the events of season seven and The Dark Island Trilogy. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Non Legged Minifigures